Rosalie
by CelestialHuntress08
Summary: A sort of Rosalie character study, I guess. As Bella and Edward leave for their honeymoon,which will solidify Bella's choice, Rosalie reflects on her feelings and decides she needs a vacation too. Rated T, just in case. Needs a better title.


So this is my first fanfic in a really long time…and I hope it is enjoyed! Please leave me any comments or questions in a review (constructive criticism is completely appreciated!). This could kind of stand as its own as a one-shot, but if no one likes it, I'm not sure I'll bother posting the other chapters (although they sure were fun to write ) Thanks!

Disclaimer: Twilight Series and its respective characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

--

She smiled, exhausted from the festivities of the day before, standing in the great arch of the doorway. Blessed with the gift of mortality and she couldn't even see it, was the repetitive, omniscient thought shooting through my mind bitterly as I stood amongst my happy family. They were so happy. The fire of my temper, my bitterness and jealousy kept me from advancing too close toward the happy couple to bid them adieu before their honeymoon. In a week she'd regret the plague of thirst she'd chosen for herself. And I'd be right. I felt the tiniest twinge of joy in knowing our family would truly seem complete, but I buried that feeling with the sadness of loss, for I was losing my beloved brother, a piece of my cherished family.

She blushed and tripped and like the ordinary human she was. She was an awful actress, unlike me. I have mastered the intricacies of lying, the delicate, simple tricks that went along with expressing an emotion I wasn't truly feeling: the tilt of my head, the raising of an eyebrow, the tossing of hair clearly an underestimated craft. The plights of other beautiful women were fascinating to me and I saw a little of myself in all of them, understood their struggles better than most because beauty was my blessing and curse, what I loved and hated most about myself. And of course, I understood that my beauty outdid theirs by far, yet I understood the iron exterior of Hedda Gabler, Helen of Troy was an extension of my soul, and I'd lived Leda's mercy at the Swan.

But this was the hardest role I'd ever played before. A façade of happiness in vain attempt to weakly veil of conflicting emotions I was feeling. I caught a glimpse of the attractive, pleasant look on my face in a nearby vase, and imagined myself as a martyr for an instant. I wanted them all to know the mistake they were making; I wanted to scream my thoughts at Edward so he and everyone else would know that I was right. I was right! I turned my head away, a bit more disgusted with my happiness for them than their happiness and ridiculous joy. My expression froze a little shocked, a break in character, as Edward's lips flitted frighteningly close to Bella's neck. I noticed Jasper kept his distance as well, although for rather different reasons than my own selfish ones. I was being selfish; perhaps…I'm vain, stubborn, bluntly honest and maybe slightly narcissistic. But how could I not be? Other than the preservation of my family, beauty was the bane of my existence. In fact, it is.

Just as my disgust and all the other ugly feelings were beginning to rise up, they finally left, honeymoon bound. Emmett was the first to turn and approach me; the humor in his eyes became concerned as he recognized the frozen look on my face, my emotional lockdown, attempting to 

smother the lava in the volcano. He smirked slightly and gently, just for me, as he stroked arm with one finger, barely touching.

"Come on Rose…" he whispered, hardly audible to anyone other than me. I merely starred at the door before uttering a stiff "No." Except that utter implies a guttural sound. And my voice is not guttural.

I turned around and marched up the stairs, straight down our elegantly decorated hallway; white rose petals everywhere, thanks to an over-zealous Alice. My jealousy at Bella's ability to so easily earn the love of my family pulsed through me again. Had Alice been this enthusiastic about my weddings? She'd just about exploded in excitement at the prospect of planning this wedding. Was it because Emmett and I had been together before she and Jasper joined our family? Maybe having more than one killed the joy of the first time for her…

I imagined what the others would think about me if they'd known my true feelings, as I walked away, and having been with them for so long, I knew quite well. Carlisle would understand and sympathize with my mixed feelings and leave me to ponder my selfishness. Esme would attempt to comfort me and my objections would cause her sadness, something I couldn't bear. Alice would be the first to state her disdain with my intruding on hers and everyone else's happiness. Jasper would agree with Alice in a less vocal manner. And Emmett…would agree that I need to accept the present for what it is. But I can't. I shared my story with her and it meant nothing apparently. Because of all this, I was suddenly the target for criticism of our little family. But soon I'd be right, and it wouldn't matter anymore. If no one else knew of my personal victory, at least I would.

I studied my flawless figure in the large mirror of my room and felt some happiness flood in at the perfection of my appearance. I decided to change clothes, simply for something to do, to distract my conflicted thoughts from my own bitterness. I pulled out a silver dress from my closet. I was one of my favorites, although looking at it again I couldn't really remember why that was. It was simple, plain even. It was short, two inches above my knees, thick straps of metallic silver material and a square cut top, and clingy to my figure. The style complimented my thick golden curls nicely.

"Rosalie…" Emmett entered the room, tense, expecting an argument. A safe assumption, I am most stubborn, the most pugnacious of any of our family. "Pigheadedness" Edward likes to call it.

I suddenly shoved the dress back into the closet remembering why I liked it, or even kept it. It was one of Emmett's favorites…He didn't seem to notice the dress and quickly approached me.

"Rosalie Rosie Rose…." He whispered laughing lightly, in a breath with the slightest hint of passion in the undertone of his favorite nickname for me. He only speaks softly for me. I am the 

most important person to him and him to me. He loves me for more reasons than just my being beautiful, and that's all I could ever ask of him.

"Hmm," I responded, turning away from him, golden hair following. I was still being stubborn. I kept the frown frozen on my face, although I had the sudden urge to smile. But he knows me too well. With those three words he knew he was already going to win against the bitterness in my heart, champion it with his patience and love. He went to lie on our large white leather sofa.

"It was inevitable Rose…he was her angel."

I crossed my arms and turned to stare at our reflections in the great mirror. He had chosen his words carefully, knowing they would strike a chord with me ever so resiliently and cause me to unwillingly empathize with the source of my anger. When Emmett often told the story of his transformation, he referred to me as an "angel" who saved him from a gory fate with a hungry bear. I fervently resisted this metaphor, although it secretly pleased me. How could I not have saved him, with his dark curls that brought waves of nostalgia crashing down on me and the memories of everything I'd ever wanted in life?

"So I suppose you think I should put the past behind me." I stated factually because I knew I was right. I usually was.

"You'll learn to love her too. You haven't even given her a fair chance. You can't go on like this, holding her decision to join us against her just because you disagree with it."

"She'll be more beautiful than me."

I analyzed his reaction in the mirror. Emmett recognized the truth of the insecurity in my answer and smiled despite my fear.

"No one is more beautiful than you. A wingless angel." I turned to face him and saw the humor bouncing in his smiling face. I slipped out a meek smile, just to humor him more.

"Maybe we should find a way to take your mind off all this," he said, suddenly looking playful with the suggestion, a new idea had come to him. I walked up to him and stood close, a foot away.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked innocently. I had an idea of what might distract me…I leaned forward and kissed him longingly. He smiled as my lips touched his and slid his index finger between us to stop me. I continued to stare at him, summoning my desire to present it through my eyes, the curvature of my body position angled provocatively toward him. He continued to smile as he announced his idea.

"Perhaps we should take our own little trip. Just for a few days, to help you adjust and forget about all of this craziness lately."

As I was about to respond, Alice suddenly popped up in the doorway, beating her own shadow.

" _You_ seem to be in a better mood, Rose," she laughed sarcastically, causing her and Emmett to break into a chorus of laughter. I snarled at her, expressing my lack of appreciation at her intrusion.

"What do you want?" I snapped. My famous temper unleashed itself somewhat unjustly.

"News about Edward and Bella already? She tripped on the driveway, didn't she?" Emmett asked, just able to suppress his laughter. It really wasn't that funny. I glared at him, to which he shrugged apologetically.

"Oh no, not yet," she chirped. "But I thought you should know that it'd be more prudent to take the convertible…less noticeable than the Jeep. Also, there are some sunny patches on the way, so I thought I'd suggest you leave later rather than sooner. Oh, and don't forget to buy me a souvenir from Seattle!" she finished, sounding perfectly innocent with her bell-chime voice.

"So, Seattle?" Emmett asked her playfully, then looking to me as though asking for my approval.

"Yep. But you won't be staying in the city. Just the general area."

"What will Carlisle say?" Emmett asked seriously.

Alice sighed and looked at me. "He'll hope you'll do everything you can to put this behind you and accept Bella warmly."

"Of course." I answered. It hurt that I could be what was threatening the family cohesion. Didn't they know that I cared about our family more fiercely than anything else? That all I ever wanted was for us to live peacefully together in our own way? Bella could go back to her life of opportunity and the rest of us could go back to our intimate hell. And yet, the voice in the back of my head reminded me of what I couldn't deny – the peace and happiness that she brought to Edward, and therefore to all of us. I'd never seen him so happy and somehow I'd found happiness in that too. Of course, he'd been simultaneously more miserable than I'd ever known him to be as well.

"That's all," Alice chirped again, and then bounded out of the room, leaving Emmett and I alone again.

Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed and respond with any thoughts you have about my story!


End file.
